


Not So Little Anymore

by BouncyDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is so done with Steve, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: What if Bucky hadn't been captured and instead had seen Steve on the stage as Captain America?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Not So Little Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post [here](https://karadin.tumblr.com/post/175048365448/what-if-bucky-hadnt-been-captured).
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky sits among the soldiers, looking just as bored and annoyed as everyone else here as they wait for "Captain America" to come out on the stage and hold a speech about whatever. 

  


"Captain America" — what a stupid name. Who is this guy anyway? Clearly not a soldier. Probably just some random, unlucky guy they got to play some role, in the hopes his speech would boost the troops' morale. Ridiculous. 

  


Bucky barely pays any attention as the guy finally walks out on stage, dressed in a ridiculous blue outfit with a mask with wings on it, and he's carrying a shield. What's that all about? 

  


He only tries to get a better look when he thinks he recognizes the guy's voice. Of course he can't see much from where he is in the crowd. But the voice, although a little deeper than before, definitely is that of Steve. But that can't be, can it? Steve is back in the States, isn't he? 

  


Besides, that up there doesn't look like Steve. The guy is tall and buff, definitely not the scrawny kid from Brooklyn. 

  


But the voice!

  


Well, Bucky decides he has to know. 

  


"STEVE?!" he exclaims in a mix of surprise and shock, and the guy on the stage immediately breaks up in the middle of a sentence.

  


Bucky is also fairly certain that he hears a mumbled _"Oh shit. Is that Bucky?"_ over the speakers. 

  


_Yes, it fucking is, you punk!_

  


"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" Bucky yells now, actually standing up from where he had been sitting, and feeling like a father reprimanding his idiot son. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" 

  


A frantic _"shit shit shit"_ is heard over the speakers and Steve looks around. He turns to someone on the side of the stage and animatedly whispers to them. 

  


"STEVE!" Bucky yells again. "WHY ARE YOU SO BIG?" 

  


Not far from him, Bucky hears a few soldiers whisper. 

  


_"Steve?_ That _Steve?"_

  


_"Buchanan's Steve?"_

  


_"Apparently."_

  


_"I thought he was littler."_

  


Bucky turns to them. "SO DID I! SO DID FUCKING I!" 

  


Steve quickly moves off the stage, obviously embarrassed, Bucky can tell that much, even from this distance. 

  


"STEVE! GET YOUR PUNK ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bucky demands, making his way through the crowd towards the stage. 

  


To his luck, and Steve's misfortune, the other soldiers make room for Bucky to get through and he catches Steve before he can disappear somewhere. 

  


_Ain't no hiding from me, buddy._

  


Steve chuckles nervously and gives Bucky a sheepish smile. "Uh, hey, Buck." 

  


"Uh HeY bUcK," Bucky imitates mockingly and _gently_ slaps the side of Steve's head. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" He looks Steve up and down. "And what happened to you? Since when are you so tall and buff?" 

  


"Uh, well—" Steve starts but Bucky doesn't let him finish. 

  


"You're taller than me, I don't like it," he says, unfortunately unable to keep his voice from sounding like he's pouting. 

  


Bucky looks around and spots a crate not far from him. He takes it and steps on it. He grins as he's now taller than Steve, again. 

  


"That's better," he says, and pulls the mask of Steve's face, so he can ruffle his hair, and then _gently_ slap him again. 

  


"Stop that," Steve pouts and moves a few steps away from him. 

  


Bucky isn't having any of it though and grabs Steve by his still ridiculous looking suit. Steve stumbles due to the extra weight and they fall down into the mud, Bucky on top of Steve. 

  


He is aware of how this looks and that everyone is staring at them, but he doesn't care. He wants to know what happened to his small friend Steve. 

  


Honestly, he wants small Steve back. He's already picked fights then, but now he could actually win them. Bucky couldn't save his stupid ass anymore. That's not fair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos/comments always appreciated, just please be kind.


End file.
